Un voyage de rêve
by Sakka-chan
Summary: Alors qu'Elywenne et Elerinna sont en vacances en Nouvelle-Zélande, un événement inattendu vient troubler leur voyage mais aussi chambouler complètement leurs vies. Plus rien ne sera comme avant et ont-elles un espoir de rentrer chez elles un jour et revoir leur famille ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Les vacances estivales n'avaient pas encore commencé, qu'Elywenne et Elerinna avaient déjà le sourire. Les cours finissaient dans une heure et le lendemain, elle partaient pour l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays qu'elles avaient tant rêvé de visiter, la Nouvelle-Zélande. Les élèves de leur classe s'étaient moqués d'eux à causes de leur passion commune, les elfes de Tolkien, et pour elles partir sur les lieux du tournage du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit était un vœu qui s'accomplissait enfin. Elles avaient travaillé pendant toutes leurs vacances scolaires pour pouvoir se payer ce voyage sans avoir à être reconnaissante de leur famille respective.

Elywenne dormit chez Elerinna et elles discutèrent toute la nuit du programme qu'elles allaient faire pendant leur deux mois en terre maori. C'était essentiellement constitué de randonnées, de visites guidées et de repos.

L'avion décolla et les deux jeunes amies avaient le sourire. Le trajet fût long , près de 35 h de vol et 2 escales mais une fois arriver à destination, le bonheur s'affichait de plus en plus sur leurs visages mais aussi la fatigue du voyage, mais elles décidèrent de faire le tour de la capitale après avoir déposé leurs valises à l'appartement qu'elles avaient loué pour le séjour. La visite fût courte et rapide mais elles étaient heureuses comme des enfants et les rêves de la Terre du Milieu avaient enchanté une nouvelle fois leurs sommeils.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre d'Un voyage de rêve, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur LOTR.

Merci de votre compréhension et Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Quand le rêve tourne au cauchemar**

Durant les deux premières semaines de leur séjour, les jeunes filles avait fait du tourisme à Wellington, les plages et les alentours directs de la ville. Elle avait pour projet d'aller faire un tour dans les parcs du pays . Ce jour-là, elles visitaient les alentours de Bridal Veil Falls , elles étaient joyeuses, tout se passait pour le mieux dans leur voyage, elles avaient bien été accueilli par les habitants locaux, Elerinna discutait avec une facilité avec qu'eux, qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était anglaise et non française, pour Elywenne le dialogue étaient un peu plus compliquer car elle ne maîtrise que l'anglais scolaire, cela n'empêcha pas pour autant de se faire apprécier de ses voisins par ses efforts dans la communication, c'est ainsi que toutes les deux avaient appris plein de choses que seuls les habitants et les habitués connaissaient. Un de leur voisin leur avait expliqué que les chemins balisés des alentours de Bridal Veil Falls n'étaient pas le seul moyen de visiter, elles pouvaient aussi essayer de prendre à travers le bois et se promener ainsi en faisant garde et elle pouvait même se rapprocher au plus près des chutes. C'est ainsi qu'en milieu d'après-midi, les deux amies , qui avaient finis de faire le tour des sentiers balisés, s'étaient aventurées dans le bois en toute discrétion, pour faite une visite particulière du coin. Elles appréciaient la nature, la forêt, la paix et la sérénité qu'il s'en dégageait, même si cela n'était pas commun pour leurs âges. Même s'il s'agissait de l'hiver pour les néo-zélandais, les jeunes filles appréciaient la vue et le climat , bien qu'un peu frais, c'était aussi un signe qu'il y avait moins de monde que lors de l'été. Vers les alentours de 16h00, Elerinna décida qu'il était temps de rebrousser chemin car le soleil se couchait 1h plus tard, alors qu'elles commencèrent à faire demi-tour, un étrange bruit attira l'attention d'Elerinna qui se retourna vers la provenance du son, la luminosité était faible sous le couvert des arbres avec le soleil qui commençait sa descente et son regard se porta au loin mais elle ne vit rien. Elywenne croyait que son ami rigolait ou encore avait peur pour ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ça lui rappelait un souvenir, celui de leur balade dans la forêt de Brocéliande, où sur le chemin son amie n'avait pas arrêter de se retourner en entendant des feuilles ou des marrons tomber, elle avait même fini par lui faire peur. Là, c'était quasiment le même sentiment, mais alors qu'Elerinna se retourna pour suivre le chemin du retour, un autre son se fit entendre et celui là même Elywenne l'entendit, et elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers le même point qu'Elerinna avait fixé quelques minutes auparavant, et ce fût elle qui les vit en première, ces créatures inhumaines qui se dirigeaient vers elles a une vitesse folle, leur visage étaient hideux, leurs yeux jaunes et leurs dents pointus jaunes. Elles furent si apeurées par ce qu'elles voyaient, qu'elles en firent tomber leurs sacs, et Elerinna ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa le poignet de sa meilleure amie, avant de partir en courant en la tirant derrière elle. Bien que ne sachant pas où elle se dirigeait, elle continua de courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre elles et ces créatures. Bizarrement, elles lui firent pensée aux orcs du film Le seigneur des anneaux de Peter Jackson et des romans de Tolkien, mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? C'était de la fiction, de la fantaisie, quelques soit son nom, cela n'était pas réel. Alors qu 'elle tirait toujours Elywenne derrière elle en ne lâchant pas son poignet, elle l'entendit lui demander :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces monstres ?!

Je ne sais pas mais je ne crois pas que ce soit bon signe. Continuons !

Ils me rappellent les orcs dans les films du Seigneur des Anneaux. »

Elerinna pouvait entendre la crainte et l'incompréhension dans la voix de son amie, elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard qui disait qu'elle avait pensé la même chose. Elywenne reprit :

« Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'existe que dans les films et les livres ! Là, c'est la réalité. On ne fait que rêver de l'impossible... »

Elle fût coupée par le vrombissement d'un flèche lui passant près de sa tête pour aller se figer dans le tronc d'un arbre proche. Elle lâcha un petit cri de peur. Elerinna se retourna un nouvelle fois et vit que les créatures étaient de plus en plus proche, elle accéléra sa vitesse et changea de direction dans l'espoir de les semer mais la chance ne semblait pas être de leurs côtés car elles arrivèrent près d'une rivière dont le courant semblait très fort. Sans réfléchir, Elerinna tira Elywenne vers les arbres et elles continuèrent leurs courses. Cependant elles durent s'arrêter nettes en arrivant au bord de la chute. Elerinna se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise, elle les avait mené à une impasse en n'ayant pas réfléchit.

« Il faut faire demi-tour ! »

Elle se retourna vers la forêt mais les créatures leurs bloquaient la route, elle chercha frénétiquement un passage ou un chemin mais en vain, elles étaient encerclées par ces ennemis inconnus. Elle se mis devant sa meilleur amie et la protégea de son corps en la plaçant dans son dos, son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour trouver des solutions, seules deux lui venaient à l'esprit mais elles étaient suicidaires, la première était de foncer vers les créatures dans l'espoir de créer une brèche dans leurs lignes et la deuxième était de sauter et se retrouver 55 mètres plus bas dans l'eau avec de grande chance de mourir dû au choc. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas se laisser attraper par ces créatures car s'il s'agissait bien d'orcs, ils s'amuseraient avec elles, en les torturant avant de les achever. Son choix était donc fait, elle se rapprocha du bord et en regardant plus bas, elle vit qu'un arbre avait poussé dans la roche, et une idée lui vint en tête. Si jamais elles pouvaient se retrouver dans ses branches, elles avaient l 'espoir de s'y cacher en attendant l'arrivée de personnes pour qu'ils puissent appeler les secours. Elle se mit à parler à voix basse pour l'expliquer à son amie :

« Elywenne, il va falloir sauter !

Mais tu es folle ! On va mourir de cette hauteur !

C'est notre seule chance ! Tu vois l'arbre qui a poussé dans la roche ?

Oui mais quel est le rapport ?

Si nous pouvons l'atteindre, nous pourrons nous cacher dans ses branches et attendre l'arrivée des secours.

Mais c'est de la folie !

C'est notre seule espoir ! S'il s'agit bien d'orcs, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous attrapent et que nous finissions en jeux de torture pour eux !

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, tu vas sauter en première, on va juste rapprocher de la chute d'eau et je te couvrirais avant de sauter à mon tour. L'arbre devrait pouvoir supporter nos deux poids. »

Elles se décalèrent lentement, alors que les créatures ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres , les jeunes filles en ligne de mir de leurs arcs et continuèrent à se rapprocher. Elerinna se retourna à nouveau vers Elywenne :

« Saute ! Je t 'en prie ! Saute maintenant , avant qu'ils nous attrapent. »

Elle avait dans son regard de la crainte mais aussi de l'amour. Elywenne n'était pas seulement sa meilleure amie mais elle était aussi une sœur que la vie ne lui avait jamais donné. Elle pouvait lire la peur dans le regard de cette dernière mais aussi la confiance dans son jugement. Elywenne lui faisait confiance et se pencha en avant pour juger la distance entre la falaise et l'arbre. Elle recula pour prendre un peu d'élan et s'élança pour sauter. Alors qu'elle avait sauté et amorcé sa chute, une flèche vint lui entailler profondément son bras droit. Elle essaya de se rattraper à un branche de l'arbre mais son bras blessé lui fit défaut et elle glissa de la branche, elle chuta avec un cri de terreur mais son regard ne lâcha pas celui de sa meilleure amie.

« ELYWENNE ! NON ! »

Elerinna vit sa sœur de cœur chuter avec son cri de peur, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et le moment de l'impact vint. Elywenne fût engloutie par les eaux et ne remonta pas à la surface.

« ELYWE... »

Elle avait commencé à crier le prénom de sa meilleure amie mais il s'était suspendu lorsqu'elle reçu une flèche dans l'épaule gauche, la douleur était insupportable et l'impact la fit basculer dans le vide. Le choc avait pris tellement de place dans son esprit qu'elle ne pût crier lors de sa chute qui lui semblait longue. Et le moment venu enfin où son corps percuta la surface de l'eau, tout l'air de ses poumons fût éjecté par le choc et alors que son souffle fût coupé, tout devint noir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre pour ceux qui l'attendait._**

 ** _Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas, j'y répondrais._**

 ** _En espérant qu'il vous plaise et Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **L'autre monde**

Son corps lui semblait flotter sur la surface de l'eau, il lui faisait tellement mal, chaque passerelle était douloureuse, Elerinna n'avait jamais pensé que la mort serait ainsi, si pleine de souffrance et pourtant à travers ses paupières closes, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle en vint à se demander si elle était réellement morte, et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, cela lui prit un moment mais une fois fait, elle vit qu'elle était sous l'eau mais le soleil effleurait la surface et elle put distinguer des branches d'arbres, avant que sa vue ne se trouble à nouveau et que l'inconscience ne la rappelle.

Elladan et Elrohir, fils jumeaux du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcomde, accompagnés du Seigneur Glorfindel, Capitaine des troupes d'Imladris, rentraient de leur excursion au Nord des Mont Brumeux, lorsqu'en passant près du fleuve Bruinen, ils découvrirent un corps échoué sur la rive attira le regard de Glorfindel. Ne se posant pas de question, il descendit de son cheval Asfaloth, et se précipita vers celui-ci, les jumeaux le suivirent de près. Lorsqu'il arrive aux côtés de la personne couchés sur le ventre, il le retourna et pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, ses longs cheveux blonds trempé, collé sur son visage égratigné, qui était fin et sans défaut. Le corps de la femme était à moitié submergé par les eaux et il la sortit de l'eau pour aller la poser sur les pierres au soleil. En examinant le corps de la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle vivait encore mais que son pouls était faible, elle avait aussi une profonde entaille au niveau du bras droit, et ses yeux de combattant distinguaient la blessure d'une flèche. Elladan fit un bandage et décréta :

« Sa blessure n'a rien touché de vital mais il faut l'emmener rapidement à notre père ! Sinon, je crains qu'elle ne vive pas longtemps. »

Son frère, l'aida a envelopper la jeune femme dans une de leur cape pour la réchauffer, et il ne pût s'empêcher de dégager ses cheveux de son visage en les plaçant derrière son oreille. En faisant cela, il ne pût s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'oreille délicate et pointue. Il s'agissait d'une elfe, une enfant des Premiers-nés, que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?

« C'est une elfe ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils la placèrent devant Glorfindel sur Asfaloth et ce dernier la sécurisa en lui plaçant la tête sur son épaule. Ainsi il partagerait sa chaleur corporelle pour la maintenir au chaud et aussi sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Une fois, les deux jumeaux montés sur leur monture respective, ils partirent au galop en direction de Rivendell.

Elrond était dans son bureau concentré sur d'importants documents quand il entendit l'écho du galop de plusieurs chevaux par la fenêtre. N'attendant pas de missive urgente, il se dirigea vers l'ouverture et ce qu'il vit ne présageait rien de bon , trois cavaliers s'approchèrent au galop des portes de la cité, et il n'eût aucun mal à les reconnaître, cependant quelque chose d'inattendu attira son attention, l'un des cavaliers maintenait une personne en face de lui alors qu'il chevauchait. C'est alors qu'il compris l'urgence de la situation et se précipita au rez-de-chaussé pour les accueillir. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le perron, les cavaliers venaient d'entrer dans le cours. Son fils cadet, Elrohir descendit de son destrier et maintenait les rênes d'Asfaloth, pendant que son frère aîné, Elladan, lui aidait Glorfindel en maintenant la personne inconsciente pour le laisser descendre. Une fois à terre le capitaine, pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était emmitouflée dans une cape mais Elrond pouvait voir que ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées, de froid ou dû à du poison, il ne le savait pas encore. Il demanda donc :

« Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour du Nord des Mont Brumeux, Glorfindel l'a aperçu échouée sur la berge de la Bruinen. Elle était seule et moitié submergée, il n'y avait rien autour qui annonçait le passage d'orcs ou de Wargs. Elle a été blessée au bras droit sûrement par une flèche mais je ne sais pas si la tête a été empoissonnée. Je lui ai fourni les premiers soins mais elle n'a pas repris conscience depuis notre départ il y a de cela près de 5h.

Bien, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie je vais m'en occuper. »

Glorfindel la porta jusqu'à la pièce et la posa sur un lit et laissa la place à Elrond pour qu'il puisse travailler . Il examina la plaie au bras et en conclut qu'elle était effectivement empoisonnée comme l'avait pensé son fils dans un premier temps, il demanda donc à Elladan de lui préparer une concoction pour contrer le poison d'orc. Puis il remarqua les vêtements étrange de la jeune elfe, ils n'étaient pas commun et cela lui semblait étrange. Il retourna son attention sur les mains et les bras de le fille, ils étaient encore plus égratignés que son visage. Après un long moment de travail, il eut fini avec sa patiente qui maintenant avait des bandages aux mains et aux bras, il avait pu remarquer que son dos n'était plus qu'un énorme bleu mais il n'en connaissait la provenance. Il avait laissé des Elleth changer la jeune elfe et il avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau où il savait que son capitaine l'attendait.

Au nord de la forêt de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, un cavalier blond chevauchait le long de la Rivière de la Forêt il était accompagné de plusieurs gardes mais chevauchait en avant et non entouré comme sa place dans la société l'exigeait . Cet elfe avait les cheveux blond platine doré lui arrivant au niveau des omoplates, et ses yeux bleus si fiers étaient perçant. Ce fût le premier à remarquer le corps flottant dans la rivière. Il ordonna une halte lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'échoua sur la rive et couru porter secours. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait distinguer le dos de la personne ainsi qu'une longue chevelure blonde platine mais à son plus grand désarroi il vit que le trait d'une flèche dépassait de l'épaule gauche et c'est alors qu'il se précipita. Une fois arrivé au côté de la personne, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, elle était fine et son visage inspirait la grâce. Il chercha un pouls en plaçant deux doigts au niveau de la gorge. Il en trouva un très faible mais ce fut la chaleur corporelle qui attira son attention. Elle était excessivement élevée pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire un séjour dans l'eau. Quelque choses n'allait pas avec cette jeune elfe, comme l'indiquait ses oreilles pointues, est-ce que la flèche était empoisonnée ? Où avait-elle été attaquée ? Plein de question se bousculait dans sa tête et ce n'est que lorsque l'un des gardes s'approcha qu'il prit la parole :

« Nous devons rapidement rentrer au Palais ou je crains qu'elle ne survive à ses blessures.

Bien, Capitaine Legolas !

Dépêchons-nous ! »

Une fois tous placés sur leurs montures et l'Elleth en face de Legolas, ils prirent la direction du palais royal à toute vitesse. Cela ne pris que peut de temps pour ces elfes de la forêt et une équipe médicale attendait déjà aux portes pour venir en aide à la blessée. Les arbres de la forêt avait transmis de le message de leur prince et les elfes sylvains l'avaient réceptionné. Une civière emporta la jeune Elleth et Legolas alla faire son rapport au Roi des Elfes, Thranduil, son père.

Il le retrouva dans son bureau et non dans la salle du trône. Il frappa à la porte et une fois la permission d'entrer accordée, il s'excusa :

« Adar !

Ah, Ion-nin ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Rien à signaler, Adar. Nous avons cependant retrouvé une jeune Elleth sur les bords de la rivière plus au Nord-Ouest d'ici. Elle était blessée par une flèche des servants de Sauron alors je l'ai ramené ici afin qu'elle soit soignée.

Que savons-nous d'elle ?

Rien. Elle était inconsciente quand je l'ai trouvé, elle flottait sur les eaux de la rivière. Elle respirait encore malgré son séjour dans l'eau.

Tu veux dire qu'elle ne s'est pas noyée ?

Non, ce n'est qu'un sentiment, mais j'ai l'impression que la rivière la protégeait et nous la rendue pour que nous puissions la soigner.

Une protégée du grand Ulmo, hein ?! Où est-elle actuellement ?

Les soigneurs l'ont prise en charge et traitent ses blessures. »

Thranduil se retourna et sortit de son bureau suivi de son fils et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Une fois dans la pièce, Legolas ne put lâcher du regard le jeune femme toujours inconsciente, et pâle toujours en cours de traitement. Les soigneurs s'affairaient autours d'elle en pansant sa blessure et en voyant leur roi, ils s'arrêtèrent en s'inclinant avant de reprendre leur tâche. Ce n'est que 10 min plus tard que le poison fût neutralisé mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était sortit d'affaire, elle devait combattre la forte fièvre qui s'emparait d'elle. Thranduil, après avoir demandé si les soigneur avait pu avoir des informations sur l'Elleth, quitta la pièce en laissant son fils près d'elle. Celui-ci s'en occupa, il lui enleva des cheveux de son visage et lui plaça derrière son oreilles pointues. Ce fût un geste tendre et doux, Legolas fût surpris qu'il s'était si vite attaché à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elywenne sentait que son corps la faisait souffrir comme si elle avait été renversée par un camion, chaque passerelle lui faisait mal mais elle savait qu'elle était encore vivante car la douleur était bien présente. Elle se trouvait sur une surface confortable et moelleuse, elle pouvait aussi sentir la chaleur sur son visage et cela était agréable. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était difficile, ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes. Elle y arriva avec une grande difficulté et la luminosité, lui agressa les yeux. Elle se releva difficilement et en faisant ce geste, une douleur lui traversa tous le corps. Mais une fois assise, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un agréable lit et que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était agréablement éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Elle croyait rêvé mais une douleur au bras ressurgit et lui fit rappeler les événements, elle se voyait encore fuir à travers les bois, entraînée par Elerinna, poursuivi par ces créatures, et puis la chute d'eau et enfin la sensation de chute et puis plus rien. Elle regarde l'endroit où la flèche l'avait blessée et y trouvait un bandage. On l'avait soigné et ramené dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui semblait irréel. Le souvenir d'entendre Elerinna criait son nom n'arrêta pas de passer en boucle dans sa tête et puis quand elle regarda autour d'elle et vit d'autres lit, elle se mit à paniquer, sa meilleure amie n'était nulle part dans la pièce. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas avec elle ? Ce fût la pensée de trop, elle se leva d'un bond et malgré le vertige qui la prenait, elle commença à l'appeler :

« ELERINNA ! ELERINNA ! Où es-tu ? »

La panique monta de plus en plus et elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'affoler. Si jamais, il lui était arrivé quelques choses, comment allait-elle faire ? Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se laissé tomber au sol :

« ELERINNA ! Je t 'en prie , répond moi ! Eleri ….

Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? »

En entendant cette question, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter en relevant sa tête. Devant, elle se trouvait un homme ou plutôt un elfe, avec de long cheveux noirs et un visage sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux et ses yeux étaient du gris d'un soir clair. Elle le reconnu en une seconde mais cela était impossible, il était une création de Tolkien, un personnage de fantaisie. Il s'agit d'Elrond, fils d'Eärendil et Seigneur de Fondcombe.

Elerinna, entendit une douce voix masculine lui chuchoté à l'oreille de se calmer, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre mais son corps la faisait souffrir surtout son épaule gauche, elle voulu ouvrir ses paupières mais elles étaient lourdes, trop lourde. Elle avait froid aussi. Elle voulait voir Elywenne, puis d'un coup, le souvenir de la chute d'Elywenne, lui revient et ce fût le déclencheur, elle ouvrit d'un coups ses paupières et malgré la luminosité frappant ses yeux et la douleur, elle se releva d'un coups et cria :

« ELY ! »

Mais le mouvement fût de trop et elle se plia sous la douleur. Et des bras l'encerclèrent, pour la relever, mais elle était paniquée, le souvenir des orcs hantait toujours sa mémoire. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ses bras inconnu étaient bien plus fort que sa maigre force et elle était épuisé. Puis des mots furent dit :

« Calmez-vous ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Calmez-vous ou vous allez vous faire du mal ! »

En entendant ces mots, elle reconnu la voix qui lui chuchotait dans son sommeil et elle se calma petit à petit, son corps se détendit et l'adrénaline aussi en lui ôtant les dernières forces qui lui restait. Elle ne pu que se laissa tomber à nouveau dans ses bras et sa tête vint se poser contre le torse de l'inconnu, il était musclé mais pas trop et sa chaleur était agréable ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu plus. Dans un dernier effort, elle releva la tête et vit l'inconnu, ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant les oreilles pointues, les longs cheveux blond, les yeux bleus et enfin le visage de l'inconnu. Il n'était pas si inconnu que ça en fait, elle le connaissait mais que dans les films et les romans, il s'agissait du Prince de la Forêt, Legolas Thranduilion.

 _ **Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

* * *

 _ **Voici un peu de vocabulaire, pour les mots elfiques (Sindarin ici) :**_

 _ **Elleth → Jeune fille elfe**_

 _ **Adar → Père**_

 _ **Ion-nin → Mon fils**_

 _ **Ulmo → Un des Valar (ou Ainur) (divinité). Il est le roi des eaux, mers et océans.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Voici le chapitre 3 d'Un Voyage de rêve. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour finir et poster ce chapitre mais je suis dans une période d'examen scolaire alors j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écriture._**

 ** _J'aimerais aussi remercier Elwenne56 qui me soutien et corrige cette fiction._**

 ** _En tout cas voilà pour vous, la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **La découverte de l'inconnu**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la mystérieuse inconnue était arrivée mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois, mais un soir, Elrond l'avait entendu parler dans son sommeil, elle avait prononcé un prénom, celui d'Elerinna. Il décida d'aller vérifier l'état de sa jeune patiente. Il était au bout du couloir quand il entendit la jeune femme crier le prénom qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant. Alors, il se dépêcha d'atteindre la pièce où elle se trouvait, et en ouvrant la porte, il la trouva effondrée au sol, les larmes au yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'avancer et de demander :

« Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? »

La jeune Elleth sursauta et releva sa tête. Ses yeux gris argentés le fixait et il y vit l'étonnement et la confusion. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun ne sortit et elle baissa la tête. N'ayant pas de réponse, il lui proposa sa main afin de l'aider à se relever. Ce fût son déclencheur pour la jeune elleth blonde, elle releva la tête et accepta la main qui lui était tendue. Elle se releva d'un geste fluide mais une fois debout, elle fût prise d'un vertige et chancela. Elrond la rattrapa d'une poigne ferme mais douce et la dirigea vers le lit, où il la fit s'asseoir. Il lui remit quelques instants plus tard, une tasse de thé , qu'il lui plaça dans les mains. Elle inclina la tête en remerciement mais ne dit pas un mot, elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elrond tenta de commencer une conversation :

« Je me nomme Elrond et je suis le Seigneur de Fondcombe. Mes fils, Elladan et Elrohir vous ont retrouvé au bord de la Bruinen, inconsciente et blessée. Ils vous ont ramené ici avec Glorfindel, afin que nous puissions vous soigner. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que vous êtes arrivée dans cette demeure. »

A ces mots, bien que la jeune le regarda avec de l'étonnement dans les yeux, elle ne dit aucun mot. Elrond lui demanda gentiment son nom mais elle continua de le regarder mais ne dit rien. Après un moment de silence, le seigneur des lieux allait abandonner quand il entendit dans un murmure:

"Elywenne.

Mae Govannen, Mademoiselle Elywenne. Bienvenue à Fondcombe et dans ma demeure."

Elerinna fixait toujours du regard le prince qui se trouvait en face d'elle qui la tenait dans ses bras. Ses yeux bleues la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle délirait et que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais le douleur de son épaule la ramena à la réalité. La panique monta peu à peu mais le prince commença à parler.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité au palais. Aucun, ici ne vous veut du mal. »

Ces mots la calmèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à regarder Legolas. Celui-ci commença à retirer tout en douceur ses mains des bras de la jeune Elleth, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il lui sourit tendrement et commença à se présenter :

« Je suis Legolas du Royaume de la Forêt. Et vous, mademoiselle ? »

Elerinna mis un peu de temps avant de répondre car elle réfléchissait au pour et au contre mais elle finit par répondre avec une petite et douce voix qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

« Je suis Elerinna.

-Mae Govannen, Mademoiselle Elerinna. » Dit il en posant sa main sur son cœur en guise de salut elfique.

La jeune terrestre imita son salut sans rien dire pour la forme même si elle se souvenait de chaque passage du Seigneur des Anneaux surtout ceux avec les elfes. En s'inclinant légèrement, une mèche de cheveux blond glissa de son épaule. Elle remarqua la couleur et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dans sa chevelure. Celle-ci était longue, lisse et soyeuse mais le plus étonnant, c'est que même la couleur avait changé. Quand elle était encore en Nouvelle-Zélande , ses cheveux étaient de couleur chocolat avec des reflet caramel et lui arrivaient aux épaules mais là, ils étaient d'un blond dorés et lui arrivait en bas du dos. Elle fut aussi confuse de constater que sa petite poitrine avait elle aussi changé pour prendre une taille convenable pour une femme. C'était déstabilisant, elle qui s'était sentit inférieure aux autres filles par son manque de forme féminine se trouvait maintenant au même niveau que les filles qu'elle considérait comme bien formées. Mais ce n'était pas les seules transformations qu'elle avait eu, la dernière était plus troublante pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour ceux qui croisaient son regard.

Elywenne avait répondu d'une voix timide au Seigneur Elrond puisque c'était bien lui et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait toujours du mal à y croire que ce qui n'était que de la fiction, et de l'imagination sortit d'un incroyable professeur et écrivain, soit de la réalité dans un autre monde. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher la larme qui coula sur sa joue et des cheveux glissèrent. En remarquant le changement, elle saisi sa mèche et l'examina. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant long blonds dorés et ondulés, alors qu'au début de son voyage, ils étaient lisses et lui arrivaient à épaule.

« C'est impossible ! Je deviens folle !

Pardon ?

Non, rien. C'est juste que... »

Elerinna revint dans ses pensées à ce moment sans prévenir et la crainte monta, l'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix :

« Y avait-il un autre jeune fille avec moi, brune aux yeux noisettes et pas très grande ?

Non, je ne crois pas, vous êtes la seule personne que mes fils aient trouvé aux bords de la rivière. Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi ?

Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie qui était avec moi quand nous avons étés attaquées par ces horribles créatures. Mais après être tombées dans la chute d'eau, je ne me souviens de rien, si ce n'est la sensation de flotter dans l'eau. Elle a crié mon nom mais au moment où j'ai glissé de la branche une flèche m'a touché au bras et j'ai chuté dans l'eau mais elle a continué de me regarder. Et … si elle était restée là bas avec ses créatures et si jamais ils lui avaient fait du mal. Et, et, ….

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que tous va bien pour elle. Les Valars vous ont épargné. »

Elywenne le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux plein d'inquiétude pour sa meilleure amie. Elrond ne pût s'empêcher de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui faire un sourire encourageant.

« Voudriez-vous me raconter votre histoire lors d'une promenade dans les jardins ? »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, elle hochât la tête et avec l'aide du Seigneur des lieux, elle se releva. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Le prince de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand se tenait proche de la jeune elfe qu'il avait trouvé il y une semaine de cela. Elle s'était réveillée le deuxième jour en panique et avec une fièvre qui la rendait délirante mais au vue de ses blessures cela n'était pas surprenant. Elle avait crié dans son délire un nom féminin et s'était débattue comme si elle était attaquée et les troupes de Morgoth à ses trousses et après elle était retombée dans l'inconscience total et n'avait plus bougé jusqu'à son réveil où elle avait une nouvelle fois prononcé le nom. Mais ses grands yeux verts avaient capté l'attention du prince et il y était resté la fixer dans les yeux jusqu'à la calmer afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus, ses blessures étaient longues à guérir malgré la magie et les soins elfiques, ces maudits servants des ténèbres avaient usé de poison et autres vices sur les têtes de flèches qui ralentissaient la guérison. Il se présenta en tant que membre du royaume de la forêt et non le prince de ce dernier car il devait agir avec discrétion mais il faisait preuve de courtoisie envers elle et quand elle se présenta, son nom avait sonné comme une douceur à ses oreilles pointues. Elle lui avait rendu son salut avec une élégance insoupçonnée malgré ses blessures puis lors qu'elle avait vue une mèche de ses cheveux, elle avait passé sa main valide dans ses derniers, un geste qui paraissait étrange au prince de Greenwood, mais il n'en dit rien. Il l'avait regardé s'inspecter et ne pût s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mademoiselle Elerinna ?

Oui ! Heu non ! C'est juste que je ne ressemblais pas à cela la dernière fois que je me suis vue dans un miroir. »

Legolas voulut rire mais le sérieux affiché sur le visage de la jeune fille l'en empêcha.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ben disons que je n'étais pas blonde, je n'avais pas des si beaux cheveux et je n'étais pas aussi bien former »

C'est alors qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement. Elerinna le regarda et malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait, lui sourit

Cette jeune elleth avait le sens de l'humour pour le prince, qui repris rapidement son sérieux, et commença à lui expliquer son arrivée à l'infirmerie du Palais Royal :

« Il y a de cela une semaine, alors que moi-même et ma compagnie revenions d'une patrouille au Nord-Ouest du royaume quand nous vous avons trouvé blessée sur la berge de la rivière. Nous vous avons ramené au Palais afin que vous soyez soignée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Plutôt bien, bien que ça me fasse mal de partout. Où sommes-nous exactement ?

Au palais royal de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand.

Mais c'est impossible, j'étais en Nouvelle-Zélande avec Elywe... »

Elle ne finit pas à sa phrase quand elle se précipita vers le prince et lui demanda :

« Y avait-il une jeune fille blonde avec moi ? Des cheveux lisses jusqu'aux épaules, et des yeux bleus.

Non, je suis désolé mais vous étiez seule quand nous vous avons trouvé. »

A cette annonce, elle laissa tomber ses bras et son visage se décomposa, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie à cause de ses yrchs, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes. Elle revit les bons moments avec sa meilleure amies et c'était sa plus grande peur qui devenait réalité et elle se sentait responsable sa disparition. Mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule et elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le prince dans les yeux et celui-ci l'encouragea :

« J'ai espoir de croire que votre amie s'en ait, elle aussi, sortit. Ulmo est généreux et clément. Je suis sûr que s'il vous a épargné il en fera de même pour votre amie.

Vraiment ?

Oui, ne désespérez pas. Je suis sûr qu'un jour vous la retrouverez. »

Elle était dubitative, mais il n'avait pas tort, rien ne lui prouvait qu'Elywenne était morte, il y avait encore de l'espoir et elle s'y accrocherai.

Elrond accompagnait la jeune Elleth et bien qu'ils avançaient lentement, elle avait l'air fatigué, il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc afin qu'elle se repose mais elle n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot. Elle avait son regard fixé au sol et ne disait aucun mot, mais quand Elrond commença à lui parler, elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda dans ses yeux gris , il lui adressa un sourire en retour et toute cette gentillesse toucha Elywenne.

« -Et si vous me racontiez votre histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est tellement compliquer.

-Dite moi ce que vous pouvez.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

\- Quel est le nom de ce monde ?"

La question déstabilisa le seigneur elfe, car tout être sur cette terre sait au moins le nom qu'elle porte. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas reçu un choc qui lui aurait fait perdre une partie de la mémoire. Bien sûr, il ne montra rien de son étonnement.

"-Il s'agit de la Terre du Milieu, pourquoi cette question ?"

Avec cette réponse l'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage d'Elywenne.

-" Alors cela veut dire que je ne viens pas de ce monde. Le monde d'où je viens s'appelle la Terre"

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Voici un peu de vocabulaire elfique (en Sindarin principalement) :**

 **Mae Govannen = Heureuse rencontre**

 **Elleth → Jeune fille elfe**

 **Valars → Divinités crées par Eru**

 **Morgoth ou Melkor → Valar ayant trahi ses compères en volant les Silmarils**

 **Yrchs → nom elfique des orcs**

 **Ulmo → Un des Valar (ou Ainur) (divinité). Il est le roi des eaux, mers et océans.**


End file.
